1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a new class of compounds to wit: to 2-(hydroxy-2-alkylphenylamino)-oxazolines and to 2-(hydroxy-2-alkylphenylamino)-thiazolines which are active as agents for reducing or maintaining intraocular pressure, and also as vasoconstrictors. In another aspect, the present invention is directed to pharmaceutical formulations or compositions which incorporate the novel compounds of the invention. In still another aspect, the present invention is directed to administering such formulations and compositions for reducing or maintaining intraocular pressure (anti-glaucoma) and as vaso-constrictors, for example for controlling ocular bleeding, in mammalian species, including humans.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Compounds useful for reducing or maintaining intraocular pressure are known in the art. Such compounds are used for treating eye diseases which manifest themselves in excessive intraocular pressure, In other words, such compounds are useful for treating glaucoma and related syndromes. That glaucoma is a serious health problem, afflicting approximately 2 per cent of the population over the age of forty years, is well known in medical science.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,800, for example, describes the use of 2-(trisubstituted phenylimino)imidazoline compounds [also known as 2-(trisubstituted-anilino)-1,3-diazacyclopentene-compounds] in pharmaceutical compositions, preferably in eye drops, for the treatment of glaucoma.
Another aspect to the background of the present invention is in the field of heterocyclic chemistry, primarily as such chemistry is practiced for the purposes of developing biologically active compounds. In this regard, the following United States and foreign patents, which describe substituted oxazoline, thiazoline and imidazoline compounds, comprise further background to present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,833 [2-cycloalkylamino oxazolines having local anesthetic, sedative, vasoconstrictory, mucous membrane de-swelling, blood pressure depressant and gastric fluid secretion inhibitory effects];
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,257 [2-(trisubstituted phenylimino)imidazoline compounds capable of controlling ocular bleeding];
U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,219 [2-(substituted-phenylamino)-thiazolines and imidazolines having anticholinergic activity];
U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,284 [2-(substituted-anilino)-2-oxazolines;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,600 [partially reduced 2-(naphthylamino) oxazolines and indanylamino oxazolines;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,798 [compositions comprising arylaminooxazolines and an anticholigeneric agent];
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,092 [amino-oxazolines useful as central nervous system depressants];
U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,232 [2-(9-fluorenylamino)oxazolines,) and German Patent Nos. 1,191,381 and 1,195,323, and European Patent Application No. 87304019.0.